my_little_ponyfanfiction_is_magicfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Equestria Grils Rainbow Rockstars
Aen el Mundo Humano, las Dazzling:Adagio, Aria y Sonata, recorrian un callejon, molestas aun por su derrota a manos de las Mane 6 y Sunset Shimmer, y sin un rumbo aparente. Adagio:no puedo creer que nos derrotaran unas niñas torpes. Aria:no puedo creer que aun desafinemos Sonata:no puedo creer...no puede creer que no tenga nada original de que quejarme. Arai:ESTA SITUACION ME DAN GANAS DE...danzar Adagio:aguarda, ¿lo cantaste? Aria:claro que...nooo', ''espera si lo...'''hice Aria mis ganas de cantae se volvieron incontenibles Adagio y llega a mis orejas un ritmo incontenible Aria se las va a ver conmigo el culpable de todo esto Sonata algun poder extraño nos tiene un su poder Adagio quien nos hizo esta treta y siendo honesta LAS Dazzling es miserable, es miserable es despresiable, inexplicable Aria (da un salto) y sumamente destestable Dazzling Y ESA SUCIA COMEADRJA ES... hombre misterio SU NUEVO MAESTRO DE MUSICA ENTREGUEME SUS PASOS vueltas, giros y saltos su poder y voluntad se doblegan con mi voz. ahora, no importa si son buenas o malas. ya bailan a mi ritmo ya son las tres mis alumnas mientras les muestro mis pasos veran que no tienen opcion. sino hacer los que les pido con solo escucharme Hombre misterioso:como veran, se quienes son ustedes, pero no saben de mi, solo les dire que tambien fui de Equestria, pero no soy una sirena. Adagio:me convenciste, sobretodo porque nuestras voces volvieron a ser armoniosas. Hombre misterioso:lo fueron porque quise, si quieren volver a ser armoniosas, vuelvanse mis alumnas. al escuchar eso, las Dazzling hacen reunion grupal Adagio.que opinan? Sonata: me gusta su ropa, es muy elegante. Aria:creo que deberiamos golpearlo antes de que nos vuelva a hacer bailar. Adagio:yo creo que mejor le seguiremos el juego, y asi, recuperaremos nuestras hermosas voces, despues, nos desharemos de el (terminan la charla). trato hecho señor... Hombre Misterioso:Tenorio, Forte Tenorio Adagio y Forte estrechan manos, dando a entarde que aqui comienza una alianza maligna con viejas villanas y un nuevo villano (introduccion a la pelicula) la trama inicia con un breve flashback de la Princesa Darkness Storm contandole una historia a un muy joven Shining Moon. Darkness Storm:hace siglos, cuando mama era joven, existio un rey, el Rey Seapony, Tritanos, el no era muy escuchado, incluso siendo alguien de voz melodiosa, un dia, usando su vos, y sus conocimientos de magia negra y blanca, forjo una gargantilla(para hombres) la cual le permitia controlar a todos los que escuchaban su bella voz, pronto enloquecio de poder y abuso de el... mas adelante, vemos a Shining Moon en la actualidad contandole esa misma historia a sus hijos, Twila y Shining Sword. Shining Moon:pero, despues de ver como ese poder lo alejaba de su familia, vio su error y al darse cuenta que habia llegado demasiado lejos, se deshizo del collar, al sepultarlo en unas ruinas que despues abandonaria.fin. Twilight:es un hemroso cuento. Shining Moon:lo se, mi madre me la solia contar, y a decir verdad, es de mis preferidos. Twilight:lo se, tener tanto poder, y casi perderlo todo, pero al final el rey Tritanos hizo la eleccion correcta, lo cual es bueno, es una historia real. Shining Moon:lo se, espero que jamas nadie lo encuentre. Guardias:bueno, la hora de visitas termino, me temo que deberan dejar a los niños sus altezas. Twilight:ok, lo siento mis niños, nos veremos en un mes, prometanme no volver a transformar al guardia en un mono. Shining Moon:amenos que se lo meresca, es broma, los queremos niños, nos vemos. ambos gemelos rien haciendoles a sus padres, un hechizo, escribiendo "mama y papa", conmoviendo al matrimonio. mientras, en Canterlot High, la Directora Celestia tiene un anuncio importante por lo que reune a todos y todo el instituto se preguntaba a que se debia todo eso Applejack:a que nos habran reunido? Rainbow Dash:espero que no sea otro examen, me desvelemucho y apenas pudo jugar futbol White Flash:lo se, no puedo levantar pesas y leer al mismo tiempo. en eso, aparece la directora Celestia con una maravillosa noticia Directora Celestia:querido alumnos de Canterlo High, se les imformara que durante uno o dos meses, habra un receso de clasesl, asi que no tendran que ir a clases todos vitorean ante eso, pero la Vice Directora Luna suena una bocina para callarlos. Directora:bueno, les decia que no habra clases, debido al la siguiente noticia, yo su directora Celestia....ME VOY A CASAR. Todos al escuchar eso, algunos vitoreaban, otros estaban boquiabiertos Rarity:WOW, eso es excelente ¿ y quien es el afortunado? Directora Celestia:me casare con el Ministro de Educacion el señor Nemesis. Nemesis:creo que alguien menciono mi nombre Directora Celestia.asi es mi amor (ambos se besasn) Rarity:y Deluxe:que dulces Rainbow Dash y White Flash:que horror. Directora Celestia:mientras, para reunir fonfos, por bueno, los daños hechos hace un tiempo por... bueno, Mushu(todos se horrorizan al recordarlo), bueno, haremos una exhibición musical, pero descuidsen, no sera otro combate como la ultimas vez? Colour Winds:ultima vez? Fluttershy:la ultima vez, unas malvadas chicas vinieron, combirtieron la exhibicion en una batalla musical y todos peleaban con todos Pinkie Pie(Rapidos):si, pero Twilight y Sunset, junto a nosotras y una chica con auriculares las enfrentamos, pero ellas convocaron tres caballos amrinos malvados, pero nosotras un poni, unicornio pegaso y las derrotamos y ellas se fueron por sonar horrible al cantar. BigApple:wow, esas chicas debieron ser mas malas que un piso lleno de serpientes de cascable. White Flash:si, bueno, les aseguro que ni las serpientes, ni ellas me asustan. Rainbow Dash:igual, no hay problema, sin sus voces, no dan ni miedo. en la sale de musica, White Flash y los muchcachos demuestras que ellos tambien hicieron una banda para la exhibicion. White Flash:no es por presumir, pero...Los Flashattack debutaremos. Rainbow Dash:los Flashattack? White Flash:si, yo en la guitarra Electrica, BigApple en el bajo, Sky en la bateria, Deluxe en el teclado y Colour Wins en saxofon Colour Winds:toco otros instrumentos, el triangulo, la armonica, la flauta, y hasta la melodica. Fluttershy:esos instrumentos son dulces y hermosos. White Flash:si, pero no son muy cool o que vayan con el estilo de la banda. Applejack:disculpa, pero que yo sepa, no eres el lider de la banda. BigApple:Applejack tiene razon, no hay un yo en esta banda. White Flash, tal vez si tal vez no, pero¿quien sugirio la banda? BigApple:bueno, tu pero... White Flash:quien eleigio el nombre? Colour Winds:tu, pero.. White Flash:y quien consiguio los instrumentos. Deluxe:ese fui yo White Flash:ok, pero yo los elegi. Applejack:miren, mientras recuerden que esto es trabajo en equipo, todo bien. EN eso Flash Sentry va a saludarlas a ellas y sus comapñeros Flash Sentry:como estan chicas?, y muchachos. Rainbow Dash.muy bien ¿participaras? Flash Snetry:desde luego y seguro ya saben...cierta amiga de Equestria... y su novio o prometido de otro mundo. Rarity:seguro vendra, deberian hacer una cita doble, Twilight, Shining Moon, tu y Silven Swan. Flash:sobre ella... ya esta conmigo. Deluxe:terminaron? Flash:ojala, la transfirieron a la escuaeda Silver High, una escuela de mas categoria, aun mas que Crystal High, me devaste. Sky Crem:ESTUVE HAY, LLORASTE, Y HASTA TALLASTE SU NOMBRE 16 VECES EN UN ARBOL, muy triste. Flash(apenado):si, exagere un poco, bueno, pues Sunset jamas me amo y Twilight me dejo por laguien mas cool, inteligente y hasta con mas clase. Rarity:si, te dejo por todo un especimen perfecto(Deluxe la mira disgutado)... pero no tanto como mi Deluxe(le sonria a ella) Flash:si, aun asi, espero que nos veamos, ya saben, para divertirnos, y porque es la vocalista de la Banda, inviten a Shining Moon a su grupo chicos, seguro sera el vocalista. White Flash:ok, laguien tiene que ser la voz, yo me conformo con ser solo el caracter. cuando van a almorzar, Fluttershy va por los pasillos, pero en eso, ve a las Dazzling y su profesor entrando, asustada, va a buscar a sus amigas y su novio para imformarles de la situacion, al llegar trata de explicarles. Fluttershy:ESCUCHEN, ES ALGO TERRIBLE. Applejack:que tienes terroncito. Fluttershy:LAS DAZZLING,...VOLVIERON. Todos:QUE!!!? Fluttershy:y no es todo, las acompaña un señor, que me da miedo. justo en eso, las Dazzling entran, y con ellas, el profesor Forte Tenorio, presentandose ante las directora. Directora Celestia:que hacen ustedes aqui? Vice Directora Luna:y quien es ese señor que las acompaña Forte Tenorio:madame, permitame presentarme, mi nombre es Forte Tenorio, profesor de muscia, coreografo y productor de discos, y claro representante, descubro talentos, y las Dazzling son mis futuras estrellas. Rainbow Dash:si como no,¿quien es ese tonto? Rarity:no se, pero tiene un look algo retro, pero lo favorece. Deluxe:es Forte Tenorio, es un ex profesor de muscia, ahora un exitoso productor de discos, pero... White Flash:pero que? Deluxe:habia escuchado que se perdio cuando su avion se habia estrellado en un archipielago cerca de Aires Geniales. White Flash:pues regreso, y se dio muy dura en la cabeza, como para elegir a esas pretensiosas, aunque son algo bellas. Rainbow:OYE. Deluxe:no lo culpes, hay que admitirlo, son bastante bonitas. Rarity:OYE. Sky Cream:ok, NADIE DIGA QUE LAS DAZZLING SON BONITAS. Pinkie Pie:OYE. Forte Tenorio:por lo que, para duplicar mis espectativas, elegire una banda mas, para asegurar mi carrera, por lo que, propongo una batalla de bandas. Directora Celestia:lo siento, pero na hay manera que... Forte Tenorio:Si accede, contribuire a su caridad, y de paso pagare para que pueda conseguirse un bonito vestido de novia, si, se de lo suyo (muestra una invitacion a la boda de la directora y Nemesis) Directora:bueno, como ambos son asuntos importante, tendre que acceder Applejack:antes que la situacion empeore, y quizas tengamos que castigar a nuestros chicos(vigila a BigApple, para vigilar que no haga lo mismo), debemos de contactar a Twilight, por si acaso. Fluttershy:si, por suerte, Sunset Shimmer me dejo su diario, por si acaso. mientras las manes 5 y los Hooves 5(sus chicos) van a fuera a contactar con sus amistades de Equestria, Tenorio logra el trato y liberara la primera fase de su plan. Forte Tenorio:muchas gracias queridas directoras, estoy tan felices que podria...cantar. al escuchar eso, las Dazzling se preparan poniendose auriculares en sus oidos mientras su profesor se prepara para cantar su hipnotica cancion. la musica nos rodea Forte Tenorio esta en ti, en el, en ella '' ''y en mi pero nunca hay sufiente. y eso siempre esta pendiente. por que compartir cuando por ella hay que combatir. Dazzling COMBATE, COMBATE Forte Tenorio la gente es cruel Dazzling COMBATE, COMBATE Forte Tenorio nadie es fiel por que esos eria mal. la competenceia nos hace avanzar y y a la vez mejorar. Dazzling COMBATE, COMBATE Forte Tenorio por aire y por tierra. Dazzling COMBATE, COMBATE Forte Tenorio se librara una guerra. Dazzling COMBATE, COMBATE Forte Tenorio que comience la guerra. Trixie:escucho la victoria y grita TRIXIE, VEN Y RECLAMAME. Octavia:EN TUS SUEÑO. Blueblood:el triunfo me pertenece. Flash Sentry: ni tus tias te dejaran salirte con la tuya esta vez niño rico mientras salen, Adagio se sorprende el poder de su nuevo mentor. Adagio:seguro no es como nosotras?, eso fue como nuestros antiguos poderes, solo que mas poderoso. Forte Tenorio:solo te dire que soy algo mas complejo. Aria:no se haga el mistrioso y diganos Sonata:si, por favor, por favorcito(con ojistos lindos) Forte Tenorio:bien se los dire... Forte Tenorio por cantar en coros de mi todos se burlaban pero algo sucedio '' ''cuanto mas alto cantaba a los mas malos yo lograba dominar y para mi delite a todos los hice cantar y bailar Aria:mire, solo digamnos con palabras, no es que desconfiemos Forte Tenorio:pero... Aria:pero que? Adagio:lo que Aria quiere decir, pero su voz interior, bueno, no la tiene quiere decir, si por esta vez nos lo habla. Sonata:si, ademas, asi no agota sus cuerdas vocales. Forte Tenorio:bueno, veran, hace años, cuando era un pony, en Equestria, mi padre era un pony de tierra y mi madre, mi hermosa madre...era una Seapony. Dazzling:SEAPONY?!!!! Forte Tenorio:si, por eso, yo tenia una hermosa voz y era un experto en cuanto a nadar, pero todos me veian como un engendro, por mis padres, yo nos los culpe, pero si a los que me jusgaron, por lo que, explorando el mar, descubri una ruinar, y la encontre...la Gargantilla de Tritanos(la muestra a las Dazzling), y con ellos, todos me respetaron, y si me apoyan, compartire estos poderes con ustedes. Dazzling.desde luego mientras, las Mane 5 y los Hooves 5 mandan su mensaje de auxilio a las princesas Twilight Sparkle y el principe Shining Moon para que acudan a su ayuda. mientras, en Equestria, Twilight recibe el mensaje de sus amigas de Canterlot High Twilight: mira Shining Moon, un mensaje del mundo alternativo. Shining Moon:genial, pero deberiamos llamarlo Tierra, despues de todo, aqui nadie tiene poderes, como los ponis terrestres, sin ofender. Twilight:otro dia debatiremos nombres, vamos, pero antes invitemos a Sunset, Sunrise y Mushu. mientras en una prision de minima seguridad, Sunset tenia un dia de campo con su pareja, Mushu, acompañados por Sunrise y varios guardias, que vigilaban a Mushu, por si acaso. Sunset Shimmer:mas gemas Mushi? Mushu:gracias, Sun, pero estoy satisfecho, mas aun con ver tu sonrisa.(Sunset se ruboriza) Sunrise:podemos irnos Sunset, esto me incomoda. Sunset:hermano, primero menosprecias a los ponis terrestres ¿y ahora a los dragones? Sunrise:no, solo que mi hermana salga con un novio mas grande y feroz que ella. Mushu:no te molestes, quizas algu dia me diras cuñado. Sunrise(incomodo):guardias, matenme por favor. justo en eso, Twilight y Shining Moon llegan para invitarlos a la mision. Twilight:Mushu, Sunset vengan tenemos trabajo en la otra dimension. Sunrise:la tierra? Shining Moon,curioso, yo pense ese nombre, deberias venir Sunrise. Sunrise:lo que sea, mientras no tenga que ver a mi hermana coqueteando con el Twilight:te decepcionaras, Mushu viene. Mushu:no puedo ir, estoy encerrado Shining Moon:te liberamos, considera pagada tu deuda con la sociedad. Mushu:ok, pero seguro a muchos no les gustara mi regreso. Sunset:pero como llegaremos, el espejo aun no esta recargado. Sunrise:si, el aparato se quebro cuando experimente hace meses. Twilight:por el aparato el Tardis. Sunrise:Flash Macintosh y el profesor Time fueron a una mision del tiempo, me temo que estamos condenados. Shining Moon:se equivocan, Flash Macinstosh no es el unico genio en Equestria, y conosco a alguien que nos llevaria con solo chasqueear los dedos. Nemesis:me siento complacido con que recurran a mi para su viaje espacio tiempo. Sunrise.no puedo creerlo...ES UNA ENTIDAD COSMICA. Mushu:no mentian cuando dijeron conocer a una entidad cosmica Sunset:se ve muy poderoso. Twilight:y lo es, el nos llevara. Shining Moon:solo necesita sugetar estos cables, conectados al espejo y estaremos en ese mundo en un parpadeo. Nemesis:seguros que no quieren que habra un portal, asi no tendran que convertirse en humanos. Twilight:aunque la oferta es tentadora, es una mision de incognito, no queremos ser obvios. Nemesis:ok, respeto eso, les avisare a sus amigos y amigas, por cierto, saluden a mi contraparte humana. Twilight:por favor avisales, y condieralo hecho, por cierto ¿donde estan Spike y Tails? Spike:traiamos los Elementos de la Armonia y de la Justicia. Shining Moon:bien pensado. sin perder tiempo, ambos entran al portal que genero Nemesis en el espejo y llegan al mundo humano donde sus amigos y amigas de Canterlot High los esperaban. Applejack:TWILIGHT, SPIKE, SHINING MOON, TAILS, SUNSET Pinkie Pie:Y UN CHICO IGUAL A SUNSET. Fluttershy(asustada):Y MUSHU!!!! Shining Moon:descuiden ahora es bueno. Mushu:ahora he cambiado, mientras estaba preso, medite mis acciones pasadas. BigApple:ok, te creeremos, pero ante la primera señal de villano, te dejaremos mas aplastado que el pure de manzana de mi madre Sunset:descuiden, al final no necesitaran la violencia al entrar, hay algunos buenos y malos recivimientos Light Shade:MIREN, SON Twilight Sparkle y Shining Moon Scoot:señor Moon, me tomaria una foto con usted y mi hermana(se la toma y queda aturdido) Light Shade:señorita Sparkle, me daria su autografo(lo firma con el lapiz en la boca) Sunset:bueno, y que opinan de nosotros? Derpy:ES MUSHU, REGRESO, CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS. Mushu:veo que no se olvidaron de mi. en eso, aparecen molestas las directoras Celestia y Luna Directora Celestia:Mushu, la ultima que te vi, crei que fur muy clara...100 metros, lejos de Canterlot High Vice Directora Luna:o Steven te mostraria la salida. Mushu:bueno, solo es una visita. Sunset:mas que eso, las verdaderas villanas son las Dazzling. Vice Directora Luna:y planeas capturar a una villanas, con un villano? Directora celestia:por si acaso, que Mushu vigile a las Dazzling y nosotras a Mushu Twilight:descuide, nosotras lo vigilaremos. Directora Celestia:si tanto insisten. justo al salir, se topan con Flash Sentry, y el saludo es algo incomodo. Flash Sentry(incomodo):oh, Twilight Twilight(incomoda):oh, hola Flash Flash:Moon Shining Moon:Sentry ambos se miran como si fueran a pelear, incomodando a los otros, pero en lugar se eso, se abrazan como si se trataran de viejos amigos Flash:como estas viejo, espero que haciendo feliz a Twilight Shining Moon:che, si ella es feliz, yo soy feliz. Flash:eso me recuerda, este evento me entristece un poco, porque....bueno...yo..yo fui cruel con Twilight cuando las Dazzling me hipnotizaron. al escuchar eso, Shining Moon parecia que le daria una leccion a Flash, pero tomo aire y se calmo. Shining Moon:esta bien, no fue tu culpa, Twilight me lo habia contado una vez, y escucharlo de ti, como corroborador me molesto, pero soy racional, te perdono, ademas, veo que te sientes mal por ello. Flash:gracias, en verdad Twilight esta en buenas manos...o cascos. pareces un gran marido Twilight:y padre deboto Flash:PADRE!!!!? Shining Moon:asi es, gemelos. Todos:GEMELOS?!!!! Rarity:y como es que aun mantienes tu hermosa figura? Deluxe:y como es que a ti no se te cae el pelo? Shining Moon:bueno, de acuerdo a nuestra personalidad, madures y espiritu, nuestroa avatares se sincronizan en el tiempo espacio de nuestros cuerpo. Rainbow Dash:ok, alguien le entendio. Sky Cream:pero si es facil, el dijo que solo necesitan sentirse jovenes para tener cuerpos jovenes. Shining Moon:y de ese modo, nuestros cuerpos no envejecen cuando pasean, ven a las Dazzling y su mentor, Forte Tenorio,Shining Moon desubre la identidad de ese mentor, con una esfera de cristal. Twilight:wow, eso es nuevo Shining Moon:recientemente inventado, es la Esfera-Fono, con ella accedo a comunicaciones, fotos, grabaciones multimedia, e informacion. Sunrise:mi celular tiene lo mismo, y se guarda, supera eso. Shining Moon:no necesita dedos. Sunrise:RAYOS, pero seguro es (la toma y la tira, pero en lugar de romperse le rebota en la frente)...OUCH, duele. Shining Moon:indestructible, que tal. Sunset:vaya, al lado de el, Sunrise es un pony de las cavernas. Sunrise:eso duele en muchos sentidos. Shining Moon:bueno, lo reconoci es el nieto del Rey Tritanos, Forte Tenorio, hace siglos, descubrio el amuleto de su abuelo y lo uso para el mal, Starswearl El Barbado lo enfrento, con dificultad pudo acabarlo, cuando se cumplieron las 30 lunas, salio, para consevir un heredero, pero nadie sabe quien es. Twilight:incluso Starwear tuvo problemas con el,eso no es nada bueno Sunset: y que haremos? Shining Moon:bueno, lo emboscaremos por sorpresa y usaremos tanto los elementos de la Armonia como los de Justicia y su poder e influencia se desvancera. Twilight:ojala fuera posible amor, cuando lo intente con las Dazzling, no funciono, tuvimos que preparar un contra-hechizo musical. Shining Moon:ok, eso es malo..soy pesimo escribiendo letras. Twilight:oh Moon, no seas tan duro contigo. Mushu:pues que tan malo eres? vemos un flashback de el cantando una cancion para su madre cuando era un potrillo. Shining Moon FELIZ, FELIZ SEA TU DIA. MAMI, QUE TENGAS UN GRAN DIA QUE HAYA ARMONIA EN TU VIDA. Y VIVAS MUCHOS MAS Darkness Storm(sacandose los auriculares):Shining Moon, tesoro, esta cancion fue algo...(incomoda), original, pero en el futuro, solo dame aunque sea una tarjeta para mi cumpleaños. y despues en el cumpleaños de Cadance. Shining Moon: FELIZ, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS. A TI PRIMA QUE EL AMOR TE ACOMPAÑE. Cadance(sacandose los auriculares):no se que decir...en serio no se que decir y despues en el homenaje a cuando Celestia fue coronada princesa de Equestria. Shining Moon: por eso ella. solo ella. es nuestra gloriosa y glamorosa, princesaaaa Princesa Celestia(apeneda):Shining Moon:como tu tia, te quiero y por eso te dire esto, por tu bien...no cantes, por favor, si vas a disfrutar de la muscia, solo baila. fin de los flashback. Sunrise:y sabes bailar? Shining Moon:algo, pero el punto es que por primera ves, no sere util en algo. White Flash:dejanos la musica a nosotros, porque trabajando jusntos les ganaremos. Rainbow Dash:ASI ES POR ESO DEJASELOS A QUIENES SABEN Twilight y Shining Moon:y quienes? Rainbow Dash y White Flash:LAS RAINBOOM, LOS FLASHATTACK Ambos al escucharse, por alguna razon toman a sus respectivos amigos, dejando a Mushu, Sunset y Sunrise confundidos Rainbow Dash:no puedo dejar que White Flash se lleve el credito. Twilight:por que no?crei que era tu novio Rainbow Dash(ruborizada):bueno si, pero el trabajo esta antes que el amor, si dejo que mis sentimientos me dominen, el ganara, y yo perdere Y YO JAMAS PIERDO ¡BAAM, QUE! White Flash:por eso no dejare que mis sentimientos por Dashi me dominen. Shining Moon:yo no veo lo malo de que nuestras novias entende como nuestras rivales. White Flash:no soy un genio como tu Shining, pero las ecuaciones son simples: White Flash + amor - triunfo + Rainbow Dash confiada = a White Flash perdiendo, Y YO JAMAS PIERDO ¡ BAAM, QUE! ambos bandos se retiran a ver que hacer para competir, mientras, Forte Tenorio los observa. Forte Tenorio:chicas, a ensayar. mientras, en la casa de Pinkie:hacian una piyama con Twilight y todas las chicas, y en casa de Sky Cream, los muchachos tenian una reunion de caballeros. White Flash:Esto si es noche de chicos. Mushu:si, buenas bebidas, peliculas de accion y comida. BigApple:no deberiamos planear la letra Deluxe:Shining Moon trabaja en eso Shining Moon trabaja sin descanso, planeando una letra que actue como contra- hechizo, a la mañana siguiente en casa de BigApple, junto con las chicas, escuchan la primera letra escrita por Shining Moon Shining Moon Hey, escucha: Esto es para ti. No todo es igual, Mas nuestra lealtad. Ideas, diferentes, Pues nos caemos bien. Escucha, bien nuestra canción. Crees que puedes tomar el control, Te demostraremos que no. Pues la música es la vida, ( '''''incluso el abuelo Stan apago su aparato para la sordera)'' ''Con poder del amor.'' ''Vamos a pegar y aplaudir.'' ''Con la amistad, que es mágica,'' ''Detendré tu horrible plan.'' Twilight:Shining Moon, te amor, pero... eso es tan malo como la primera letra que escribi, de hecho, es un poco peor. Shining Moon:lo se, por eso me quebree justo en eso aparece Deluxe, vestido de Prince. Deluxe:que opinan del primer diseño. BigApple:pareces una oveja que afeite la semana pasada. Sky Cream:no, creo que es un pirata, deberiamos llamarnos los piratas. White Flash:no, ya nos pismos el nombre, Deluxe, cambia de atuendo. Deluxe, cambia a un estilo Duff Punk, pero no lo aceptan, luego uno como Slash, pero Colour Winds le asusta, hasta que decide solo salir vestido con traje de inspiración hippie con flecos de metal ya en la escuela, ven a Blitzwings haciendo musica con una licuadora e instrumentos electronicos, para raresa de todos, al ver a Mushu, le tiran tomates, por lo que regresa triste. Mushu:esto es horrible, aun me recuerdan como un monstruo. Sunset:no Mushu, no eres un monstruo. White Flash:si, hay otros peores, solo necesitamos desenmascaralos, cuando acabemos con este problemas, veremos que hacer con tu reputacion. cuando comienza la cancion de los Flashaattack, Photo Finish y comañia tratan de sabotearlos al usar imanes para usar a Deluxe de estorbo, pero White Flash, mientras toca con un brazo las tirnoea a las tres, hasta que la shace caer con ambas manos, Photo Finish caen en los brazos de White Flash, para disgusto de Rainbow, lo cual hace que la baje rapido, y las demas caen despues que Deluxe se mueve un lado, Snips y Snails usan las luces para asustar a Colour Winds, pero Sky Cream (apuntando a la luz), les da con una honda y piedras a los dos tontos y la luz y caen, justo tocando el volumen, cuando llega el solo de White Flash, este genera un solo tan potente, que rompe todos los vifrios y la multitud(incluyendose ellos) quedan con el pelo alborotado, la ropa arruinada y un zumbido fuerte. Directora Celestia:ok, deberia castigarlos por esta destruccion, pero como esto es Rock real y verdadero, pasaran. BigApple:apesar que dimos mas reavlones que un chancho en el barro, nos fue muy bien, White Flash:si, fue por ese final explosivo que hice. Sky Cream:JAJAJAJA, ES GRACIOSO PORQUE EN VERDAD EXPLOTAMOS. al salir, Shining Moon ve a Flash Sentry y decide saludarlo y quiza desearle suerte. Shining Moon:hola amigo, veia a desearte suerte. Flash Sentry:oyen un molesto ruido? Shining Moon:ok, no lo entiendo. Flash Sentry:alli esta ese molesto ruido de nuevo Shining Moon:ahora que te pasa, crei que ya eramos amigos. Flash Sentry:amigo del tonto robanovias que ahora quieres robarme mi puesto de musico?, ya quisieras mediocre, en verdad es lo unco que me queda, y me lo quieres robar tambien, consiguete una vida Shining Moon:sabes muy bien que yo no pienso... BigApple:vamonos Shining Moon, tenemos cosas que hacer. Flash Sentry:no me ganaras, ERES UNA VERGUENZA PARA TUS PADRES Y NO TE MERECES A TWILIGHT al escuchar eso, Shining Moon toma la guitarra de Flash Sentry y se parte en el cabeza, sacando su ira, los compañeros de Flash van por el, pero White Flash y BigApple los dejan fuera de combate Shining Moon:Twilight no puede verte asi, le romperias el corazon. Shining Moon se aleja y cuando ve a Twilight, trata de alejarla de Flash Sentry corrompido Twilight:oh, hola Shining Moon, tu final fue muy... explosivo, oye, viste a Flash, quiero desearle suerte en su turno. Shining Moon:el, bueno... no esta disponible. Twilight(dandose cuenta):oh, entiendo, igual, si algo le pasa, seguro es culpa de Tenorio. Twilight y sus compañeras pasan y logran clasificar, mientras, las Dazzling,(Adagio vestida de Madonna, Sonata como Cindy Loper y Aria como Lady Gaga) con Tenorio ensayan, en un estudio, pero de sorpresa, se vuelve el escenario '''Las Dazzlings Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh cresite que nos acabaste Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh que mal pensaste ' Dazzle' solo atrasaste lo inevitable mas nada nos detiene pues ahora nos conoceras Aria Blaze y Sonata Dusk (ah oh oh oh oh) Dazzle bajo mi poder estas Las Dazzlings Esta es la mleodia, que escuchas La canción que has de sentirla. Digo "baila", y dices bien, Manos hacia el cielo van. Esta es la melodia, que escuchas La canción que has de sentirla. Digo "baila", y dices bien, Manos hacia el cielo van. Esta es la melodia, que escuchas La canción que has de sentirla. Digo "baila", y dices bien, Manos hacia el cielo van. ' Dazzle' escucha mi canto Blaze y Sonata Dusk (ah ah oh oh oh) pronto estaras bajo mi poder Blaze y Sonata Dusk (ah ah oh oh oh) tu voluntas vas a perder Blaze y Sonata Dusk (ah h oh oh oh) Dazzle Pronto con canto vas a ceder Dazzlings Manos hacia el cielo van. Esta es la melodia, que escuchas La canción que has de sentirla. Digo "baila", y dices bien, Manos hacia el cielo van. Esta es la melodia, que escuchas La canción que has de sentirla. Digo "baila", y dices bien, Manos hacia el cielo van. Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh cresite que nos acabaste Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh que mal pensaste Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh cresite que nos acabaste Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh que mal... Dazzle pensaste ya acabada la cancion Forte Tenorio, las ayuda a entrenar, mientras, White Flash, Deluxe, Sunrise y Sky Cream van a espiarlas para ver como operan en lo que respecta a entrenar. Sunrie:ok, ahora debemos saber que planean y como entrenan mientras Forte Tenorio:vamos, Sonata, da un Do Mayor. Sonata, se rinde, pero cuando se sienta, rapido se para y grita tan fuerte que rompe la copa que debia romper. Forte Tenorio:BRAVO SONATA, ves, no fue tan dificil Sonata:de hecho, me sente sobre una tachuela. Forte Tenorio:si sigues asi, no necesitaras una tachuela, ahora ve por otra copa Sunrise va con Deluxe, justo en la parte de ventilacion en el piso, donde estaba Sonata. Sonata:ve por troa copa Sonata, eres hueca Sonata, ojala me respetaran, rayos y no alcanzo esa copa...(de alguna manera crece), vaya, qe les parece ESTOY CRECIENDO ella no lo sabe, pero era Sunrise que estaba bajo sus piernas vigilando, y cuando el se dacuenta, antes que ella lo note,r apido se va, haciendo que ella aterrice de senton. Sonata:ouch, rayos, me enconji otra vez, bueno, lo que facil viene facil se va. mientras Adagio da algunos movimientos de baile, miesntras es vigilada por Deluxe, ene so aparece Forte Tenorio para felicitarla. Forte Tenorio:esto imprsionado Adagio, siento...hueles ese olor? Adagio:es el olor del triunfo? Forte Tenorio:no, es...Aria, ARIA, DATE UN BAÑO,no es normal que una chica huela asi Aria:ok no se enfade. mientras, bajo el piso, White Flash y Sky Cream, pasaban, intentando escuchar sus planes, pero tienen problemas. White Flash:Sky que pasa? Sky Cream:viejo, el aparato para espinaje se atasco. White Flash: te ayudo amigo White Flash y Sky Cream jalan con todo, hasta que finalmente rompen el piso que estaba sobre sus cabezas, justo donde Aria salia justo de bañarse(con una toalla) y cuando Sky y Aria se ven, guardan unos momentos de silencio, hasta que ambos gritan, y aparecen Adagio, Sonata y Forte Tenorio Adagio, Sonata y Forte Tenorio:QUE ES LO QUE....?AHH, EN EL NOMBRE EQUESTRIA. Aria:LARGO DE AQUI. White Flash:o que haras, pastelito. Aria:pastelito?, si no te largas, veras algo de mi que no queras...(Se le cae la toalla y todos se tapan los ojos,salvo Sunrise que estaba confundido, hasta que se cubre), ver,LARGO Sunrise:wow, asi que eso nos diferencia de las mujeres White Flash:ok, pero nos iremos con estilo...SALTA White y Sky saltan por la ventana, pero estaban en el preimer piso. ya vestida Aria, las Dazzling hablan. Aria:ya nos enseñara el poder Adagio:cuando estaremos listas? Sonata:comoeremos pronto?(la miran feo) Forte Tenorio:de hecho, ya lo estaban, solo queria jugar con ustedes una ultima vez. Aria(susrrando a Adagio):puedo matarlo? Adagio(susurrando a Aria):no aun. Forte Tenorio:bueno mis queridas aprendices tomen mis manos y les dare el poder Las Dazzling sujetan las manos de Forte Tenorio y al acantar los cuatro al unisono, les da a las Dazzling gemas como la de el. Adagio.nuestras gemas Aria.regresaron. Sonata:pero son azules. Forte Tenorio:ahora son como yo, podran manipular a sus oponentes y si quieren, hacer que canten y bailen Adagio:excelente, ahora todos verna nuestro triunfal regreso. luego que las Dazzling y su profesor salen, vemos que Sunrise y Deluxe lo habian visto y escuchado todo, asi que van a avisarles al resto. mientras en el negocio de los Cake, Sunrise y Deluxe les cuentan a sus amigos y sus novias de lo que vieron Sunrise.y eso fue todo, ya recuperaron sus poderes y mas. Spike:solo para aclarar las cosas...¿Aria si era una chica? White Flash:si, hasta a mi me costo trabajo creerlo, es decir, es muy masculina, y sus nudillos son tan grandes como los mios. Tails:si, es muy macha. Twilight:regresando al tema, si las Dazzling vuelven a usar sus pdoeres, estaremos en problemas. Shining Moon:no se preocupen, las detendremos. White Flash:asi, LOS FLASCHATTACK GANAREMOS LA BATALLA DE LAS BANDAS Y SALVAREMOS EL DIA. Rainbow Dash:COMO QUE LOS FLASHATTACK?!!!,TE OLVIDAS DE LAS RAINBOOM. Sunset Shimmer:BASTA.esto es ridiculo. Mushu:asi es, gane quien gan, las Dazzling perderan. Sunrise:si, pero el problema es que uno debera seder. Rainbow Dash:pues no sere yo. White Flash:ja, definitivamente yo menos. Twilight:esto esta mal. Shining Moon:muy mal miesntras, en la finales, Twilight y las Rainboom vencen a la Banda de Vinyl y Shining Moon y los Flashattack a los ddtcmc. Flash Macintosh:no puedo creerlo...les dije que contrataramos a ese Shining Moon. Scoot:esa fui yo, vos dijiste "olvidalo, ese supuesto genio, no es mas que una sombra" Mimi:pues esa sombra nos opaco. Flash Macintosh:pues es una imitacion, solo tiene una bola cont ecnolia de celular. Shining Moon:y con hologramas Flash Macintosh:pues mira lo que hago con tu esfera...(la tira y se da en la frente)OUCH. Mimi:FLASH, ESTAS BIEN? Flash Macintosh:depende, cual de las tres me habla. Sunrise:eso es por dejarme ser parte de tu banda. Light Shade:no tocabas instrumentos, ¿que mas podias hacer? justo tras su triunfo, aparece Blueblood. Blueblood:ganare este evente ¿sabes por que? White Flash:porque tus tias son las directoras de la escuela y tambien las juezas? BlueBlood:asi es,NO, porque tengo talento, carisma y excelente peinado White Flash:carisma, lo tengo, pero lo llamo agallas, talento, lo uso en especial en los deportes y peinado, bueno, no uso gel, pero soy como un leon. Blueblood:cuando gane llamare al zoologico para que vengan por vos. ya en el escenario, Blueblood va con su banda de chicos, Los Diamantes. Blueblood:esta cancion se la dedico a Trixie, LIMPIARE EL PISO CON ESA RAINBOOM, en cuanto saque la basura(mirando a los Flashattack)...1 2 3. Blueblood oh oh oh oh oh como el oro me veras brillar con mi sonrisa convierto un carbon en un diamante brillante [Diamantes] HEY! HEY! Blueblood veras mi rostro en carteleras. [Diamantes] HEY! HEY! HASTA EN LOS BILLETES [Blueblood y Diamantes] como el oro me veras brillar con mi sonrisa convierto un carbon en un diamante brillante [Blueblood y Diamantes] Editar sección como el oro me veras brillar con mi sonrisa convierto un carbon Blueblood en un diamante brillante Blueblood:supera eso, White Trash White Flash:ya lo veras Blueblob Colour Winds:tengo una excelente cancion la cual compuse, Flutter me ayudo asi que... White Flash:debe ser dulce, pero tengo algo mas adecuado para estoy y para mi estilo. los Flashattack pasan y comienzan con una gran entrada cortecia de la cancin de White Flash Flashattack ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! White Flash UNICO SOY YO, ASI ES Flashattack ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! White Flash Unico soy yo, asi es Voy paseando como un cometa Mi guitarra toca mi último exito No hay nada que podrá derribarme. Soy muy bueno no vas a pararme. y los Flashattack (¡Sí!) Asombroso, glorioso Soy poderoso, pues, unico soy yo, asi es (¡Sí!) Asombroso, glorioso Soy poderoso, pues, unico soy yo, asi es Mushu noto en ese momento que una de las orejas de White Flash se estaban revelando, pensando que eso alertaria a Forte y las Dazzling, lo taclea, pero eso no le ayuda mucho a su persona. Flash Sentry:MIREN, MUSHU ATACA DENUEVO todos de inmediato lo abuchean y se burlan del desastre que ocasiono a los Flashattack. White Flash:se puede saber que hiciste? Mushu:tus orejas se transformaban, no sabia que hacer. Deluxe:bajar el telon. BigApple:apagar las luces? Sky Cream:crear una distraccion Blueblood:bueno, esperaba ganar con ayuda de mi talento, no de un...monstruo.(molestando a Mushu) mientras, Celestia y Luna, influenciadas por Forte y las Dazzling, deciden al ganador. Directora Celestia:ya tenermos a los ganadores, seran...Blueblood(Se ilusiona) muevete por favor sobrino, que ganaron los Flashattack. BlueBlood(enojado):pero esto no se quedara asi TODOS:BUUUU!!!! Flash Sentry:SU MIEMBRO ES UN ROBA CHICAS. Flash Macintosh:SI, Y TIENE TECNOLOGIA QUE LASTIMA Mimi:insisto en que debiste haberlo sospechado obviamanete nadie lo tomo bien, y sus chicas no sabian que pensar. Applejack:por una parte no ganamos, pero por otra aprte, gane quien gane, las Dazzling perderan. Rainbow:si, pero yo queria que ganaramos. White Flash:ganamos,(molesto), no gracias a Mushu BigApple:tampo fue gracias a vos, ese ego inflado tuyo casi nos cuesta la victoria. White Flash:oye, ese ego nos ayudo a ganar Shining Moon:BASTA, AMBOS, no ven que eso quieren las Dazzling Twilight:eso, escuchen a Shining Moon, asi las Dazzling casi nos ganaron, no hagan lo mismo Colour Winds:es cierto, casi hacemos lo que ellas esperaban. White Flash:es cierto, me deje llevar, esto no es un "yo", es un "nosotros", la siguiente, cuando toquemos, cantaremos tu cancion Colour Winds. Colour Winds:gracias White Flash. los chicos y las chicas se retiran habiendo arreglado sus problemas. Aria:rayos, solo les falta hacer una fiesta de te y galletas. Sonata:wow, me encantan las gallaetas ¿habra pastelitos?(Aria la mira feo) Adagio:mientras, tengan a sus novias, ellos tienen buena influencia. Tenorio.que tal si alguien, le rompe su coneccion con esas buenas influencias. cuando White Flash, Sky Cream y Shining Moon regresan por los intrumentos, ellos son sorprendidos por Las Dazzling que parecen retarlos a pelear. Adagio:a donde creen que van? Sky Cream:es obvio, a nuestras casas, y quizas a salir con nuestras chicas Aria:pues lo siento, pero sus unicas citas somos nosotras. White Flash:sin ofender Aria, pero no eres mi tipo, hasta ayer ni estaba seguro de que fueras una chicas, ademas Dashi es algo celosa, y no la culpo, el ultimo que le guiño a Dash, termino hospitalizado... Adagio:BASTA, si quieren pasar, peleen Shining Moon:lo siento, pero no peleo con mujeres justo mientras hablaban, Forte tenorio usa sus poderes musicalas para hinotizar tanto a los chicos como a las Dazzling. (no soy bueno haciendo musica moroso, y mas en esa situacion, asi que si me la pasan por mensaje, les agradeceria mucho, pondre sus nombre) tras cantar, tanto las Dazzling como White, Sky y Shining uedan enamorados de sus parejas a primera vista. Shining Moon-Adagio Dazzler Sky Cream-Sonata Dust White Flash-Aria Blaze Adagio:no me habia fijado en lo guapo que eras Moon. Adagio:si, esos ojos y el peinado, me encantan Sonata:jajaja, Sky, eres lindo. Sky:jajaja, no Sonata, tu eres linda. Aria:no me habia dado cuenta de los fuerte y vigoroso que luces White White:si, y como resisitirse a esas cadera. Mushu ve lo que pasa e intenta hacer algo, pero Forte le llama la atencion al hablar con el. Forte Tenorio:aun quieres ayudarlos? Mushu:QUE TRAMAS MONSTRUO? Forte Tenorio_yo soy el monstruo? por lo que supe, tu fuiste quien aterrorizo a la escuela por un tiempo, tambien robaste un artefacto de equestria, y querias conformar un ejercito de criaturas para conquistar Equestria? y yo soy el monstruo? Mushu:PERO YA CAMBIE? Forte Tenorio:estas seguro?, porque creo que aun lo eres, digo, de haber cambiado, la gente se acercaria a ti y no se alejaria antes esos comentarios, Mushu queda pensativo y deprimido a las vez, dejando que Foirte salga con unas enamoradas Dazzling, al rato, mucho regresa con los eneamorados chicos con las Mane 6, Sunset, Sunrise y elr esto de los Hooves 6 Sunrise:que els paso?, se tardaron demasiado Mushu:bueno, el caso fue que... Shining Moon(extrasiado):adagio Twilight:Adagio?, que hizo? Shining Moon:es maravillosa. Twilight(condundida):QUE!!!!? White Flash:Aria, que guapa es. Rainbow Dash:MAS VALE QUE ESO SEA SARCASMO Pinkie Pie:bueno, al menos el mio no peinsa en una de las malas. Sky Cream:Sonata es bonita. Pinkie:ahora si (molestas)...QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO Twilight:nuestros hijoes estaran debastados. Rainbow Dash:alemnos te casaste, yo no podre pedirle el divorcio Pinkie Pie:SI MI MADRE ME DIJO"NO TE CASES CON ESE SKY, NO SE QUE LE VES" Mushu:tranquilas, soloe stan hipnotizados, Forte los hipnotizo junto a las Dazzling. Twilight:mientras no se hayan besado, Shining Sword y Twila creceran con un padre. Rainbow Dash:perfecto, yo que pensaba pegarle. Pinkie Pie:SIII!!!, NO MORIRE SOLA Sunrise:ire a averiguar como revertirlo. tras un callejos, ven a Forte Tenorio con las Dazling y saca un triangulo. Adagio:me quiero casar con Shining Moon. Araia:quiero tener hijos con Whitre Flash Sonata:señora Sonata Dust Cream, me gusta. Forte:mejor las curo antes de vomitar. con el triangulo, lo hace sonar y cura a las Dazzling de su enamoramiento. Adagio:puaj, siento que sonaba cursi. Aria:diganme que no bese a nadie. Sonata:si, prefiero a Sunrise, es tan guapo (todas la miran feo, Forte arquea una ceja y Sunrise se sonroja) Sunrise:a si que asi funciona. Sunrise rapido va a los instrumentos de Colour Winds y saca un triangulo, y lo toca, liberando a Shining Moon, White Flash y Sky Cream. Shining Moon:rayos, ojala no le haya pedido matrimonio a Adagio, no que como se los dira a nuestros hijos Twili. Twilight(abrazandolo):oh Shining Moon, me alegra que aun seamos una familia. White Flash:que nadie diga que me gustaba Aria. Rainbow Dash:ok, mientras no les digas que me senti algo...celosa. White Flash:ok, nuestros secretos estan asalvo. Skye:Pinkie, no nos separemos, aun podemos casarnos. Pinkie Pie:SI, Y MIL VECES SI. Fluttershy:mmm, pero ustedes no estan casados Spike:mmm, si recuerdan, aun tenemos un concierto al cual ir. Tails:si, rapido antes que alguien nos lo arruine. mientras, en el concierto, todos, incluyendo al Presidente, EL, rodeado de su servicio secreto, acompañado de sus hijos, Nemesis, el Minsitro de ciencias, Doomsday, el Ministro de defensa, Belicus, y la ministro de paz, Serenity, estaban sentados en esperando a que el concierto comenzara. Nemesis:te gustara este evento padre, tu futura nuera lo inauguro. Presidente El:ok, pero te recuerdo que aun estoy sordo por la prueba de pirotecnia para fin de año, asi que tendras que decirme cuando termine y aplauda, mientras, leere el diario. Mientras, muchos interactuaban Maud Pie:te molesta si me siento, Roca y yo queremos un buen lugar para ver el espectaculo. Lance Cream:ok, solo si Cuarzo y yo nos quedamos a ver el espectaculo, mi hermano tocara. Maud:tu hermano es el del pelo esponjado?, mi hermana sale con el. Lance:si, mi hermano habla de tu hermana...eres hermosa. Maud:gracias, vos tambien sos hermoso Directora Celestia:bueno, comenzaremos con...(Derpy le pasa un papel),oh, un momento, me informan que tenemos unos concursantes de ultimo minuto, se hacen llamar Los Tekis, conformada por los hermanos Shimmer en eso, aparecen los hermanos Halfday, Halfnight, Sundance y Starquality Shimmer justo para tocar su musica, mientras Sunset y Sunrise los ven por la pantalla afuera. Sunset:que te parece Sunrise, nuestros hermanos formaron una banda sin invitarnos. Sunrise:bueno, al menos los tengo a ustedes. White Flash:si salvamos el dia, te dejare ser el bailarin o la segunda voz al microfona, vamos justo un hombre de lentes obscuros les señala las bambalinas, pero resulta que era un armario y el hombre, era Blueblood disfrazado. Blueblood:disfruten su camerino superestrellas estrelladas. Forte Tenorio:excelente chico, ahora ve al escenario. Sonata:osea el dirijira la apertura Forte Tenorio:asi es, facil de manipular. Aria:por cierto ¿como sabias de nosotras, y de Twilight y compañia? Forte Tenorio:tenia un infiltrado Adagio.era Blueblood. Forte Tenorio:no, apenas lo conoci Adagio:pero entonces ¿quien es tu infiltrado? Forte Tenorio:solo les dire que es alguien de mi familia mientras Blueblood canta, las Mane y los Hoove tratan de pensar como salir. Sky Cream:lo tengo, cavare y y saldremos bajo tierra. Applejack:sin pala? Sky Cream:el perro de Bigapple lo hace. cuando de repente, la puerta se abre y ven a Spike y Tails, que no habian sido atrapados. Twilight:APIKE, TAILS, VIENIERON? Applejack:no salvaron ¿pero comos? Deluxe:mieren, trajeron un gran espejo, nos vemos todos, y claro, yo soy el mas guapo. Deluxe 2:miren, mi reflejo hablo Sky 2:SI, Y SIN MOVER LOS LABIOS. White Flash:un momento...SON CLONES. Rarity:pero porque no nay otra Twilight y otro Shining Moon. Rarity 2.porque somo de Equestria. y veo que aqui, aun soy hermosa. Rarity:gracias. Deluxe:si, veo que aqui soy apuesto en cualquier universo. Deluxe 2:si, somos un duo delujo Sunrise:miren, despues nos halagamos, ahora tenemos que salir. Twilight:por cierto, como llegaron? White Flash:nemesis nos hablo y nos llevo aqui, dijo que el equilibrio ya estaba bastante dañiado como param preocuparse porque nuestros "yos" vieran doble Tails:si, pero primero necesitamos como llegar y un equipo de musica. justo en eso llega Vinyl Scratch en auto y les da un acercamiento. Applejack 2:ustedes vayan, los alcanzaremos mas tarde. Teilight, Shining Moon y todod el grupo parten mientras los amigos y amigas de Equestria ven como llegar. Rarity:ya que exploraremos este mundo, ¿habra algun lugar donde comprar? al llegar, termina Blueblood y comienzan a cantar las Dazzling. Adagio:justo como la ultima vez. Aria.solo que esta vez nadie nos interrumpira. Sonata:si, y miren el publico que nos espera (ve al presidente),wow HASTA EL PRESIDENTE VINO de inmediato, las Dazzling comienzan a cantar, al hacer eso, extraen todo la energia negativa del publico, hipnotizandolos, excepto por el presidente que estaba leyendo el diario). Adagio:funciona... Aria:Adagio, algo raro pasa, la energia que robamos...nos la roban. Sonata:NOS ROBAN LA ENERGIA QUE ROBAMOS?, no hay honor entre ladrones. al voltear, ven que era Forte Tenorio que se las robama atravez del canto. Adagio:QUE HACES? Forte Tenorio:si, mi trato solo fue para utilizarlas, lo que me recuerda, gracias por ser mi acto de apertura. las Dazzling caen debilitadas, mientras Forte se fortalezia, pero queda molesto y frustrado al ver que el presidente era inmune a su poder. Forte Tenorio:no es posibles, ¿sera poderoso ese individuo? por algo es el maximo lider de este mundo justo llegan las Mane 7 y los Hoove 7/8, mas Spike y Tails llegan, y el auto de Vinyl se transforma en un equipo musica a las Rainbooms y los Flashattack se preparan para la batalla, mientras en el concierto, todos, menos las directoras Celestia y Luna, como los ministros , que estaban fuera regresaron. Directora celestia.oh no, no de nuevo. Nemesis:tenemos que sacar a papa y otros que no esten bajo esa influencia. justo en eso, los amigos de equestria de Twilight y Shining Moon les ayudan a huir Applejack.princesa Celestia, venga. Directora Celestia:princesa?, es raro, jamas me vi como una princesa. Nemesis:para mi lo eres.(Celestia se sonroja) ya afuera, conversan de asunto, causando mas confusion. Sky Cream:RAPIDO SEÑOR NEMEISIS, CHASQUEE LOS DEDOS Y RESUELVA TODO Nemesis:chasquear los dedos?, que crees que soy ¿un ser con poderes de dios? Pinkie Pie:pues si (Nesis arquea una ceja confundido) miesntras, Forte, ve a sus oponentes retandolo a un duelo musical. Forte Tenorio:que dulce, las niñas y sus novios juagaran a la guerra conmigo y...(ve a Vinyl)HIJA? Vinyl(casi ahblando):pa..papa. Todos:EL ES TU PADRE?!!! Forte Tenorio:si, lo soy, y ven aqui Vinyl y ayudame a acabar con la competencia. Vinyl(lo piensa y responde):NO. Forte Tenorio:entonces considerate castigada, bueno, que comience la competencia. : Tenorio :: Bienvenido al show :: Aquí hay información :: mi era es hoy :: La tuya termino :: Siente estallar :: El sonido en ti :: Voy a lograr :: Que te quedes aquí : me amaran :: Digan que me quieren :: No lo ignorarás :: La recompensa es ya :: Necesitan :: Escucharme :: Nada me impedira : Rainbooms y Los Flashattacks :: Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh :: Tengo la música en mi :: Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh : Sparkle y Shining Moon :: No nos hace falta oír :: nuestro nombre viturear :: No vinimos aquí buscando :: Gloria o algo más : Rainbooms y Los Flashattacks :: La única cosa que :: Yo vine aquí a traer :: Es música, es la música :: La que está en mi corazón :: Escapare (¡Sí!) :: Libre seré ya :: No cesaré (¡No!) :: Déjalo ser, ya : Busca en tu corazón :: Haz tu sueño una canción :: Que si algo hay de cesar : Tenorio : (sacando un Sea Pony feroz al que atacan con musica, pero no basta) :: No quieren probar :: Lo recordarás :: Libre soy ya :: ¡Te voy a acabar! :: (Mushu toma el microfono y se saca su chaqueta, y se pone una venda roja) : Mushu :: No vas a hacerme sentir cupable :: No harás que yo vuelva a dudar de mí :: Amigos que conmigo están :: No cantan por tener hoy gloria aquí : Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle y Shining Moon :: Tú tienes que saber :: Qué va a pasar después : Rainbooms :: La bomba tiene música y va a estallar : Shimmer y Twilight Sparkle :: Tal vez podrás pelear :: ¡Pero una luz habrá que alumbra a esta amistad! : Rainbooms :: Música hay dentro de ti :: Y sé que te hará feliz :: Siempre juntas, no habrá miedo :: A la oscuridad :: Ven y canta esta canción :: Junto a todos es mejor :: Y la música hallará :: A la amistad :: ¡Verás! : excepto Las Dazzlings :: Música hay dentro de ti :: Y sé que te hará feliz :: Siempre juntas, no habrá miedo :: A la oscuridad :: Ven y canta esta canción :: Junto a todos es mejor :: Y la música hallará :: A la amistad :: ¡¡Verás!! :: ¡¡¡Verás!!! : Tenorio :: Lo que esta qui :: Lo recordarás :: Libres soy ya :: ¡Te voy a acabar! : Mushu :: No vas a hacerme sentir cupable :: No harás que yo vuelva a dudar de mí :: Amigos que conmigo están :: No cantan por tener hoy gloria aquí : Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle y Shining Moon :: Tú tienes que saber :: Qué va a pasar después : Rainbooms y Los Flashattacks :: La bomba tiene música y va a estallar : Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle y Shining Moon :: Tal vez podrás pelear :: ¡Pero una luz saldrá que alumbra a esta amistad! : Rainbooms y los Flashattacks :: Música hay dentro de ti :: Y sé que te hará feliz :: Siempre juntas, no habrá miedo :: A la oscuridad :: Ven y canta esta canción :: Junto a todos es mejor :: Y la música hallará :: A la amistad :: ¡Verás! : excepto Las Dazzlings :: Música hay dentro de ti :: Y sé que te hará feliz :: Siempre juntas, no habrá miedo :: A la oscuridad :: Ven y canta esta canción :: Junto a todos es mejor :: Y la música hallará :: A la amistad :: ¡¡Verás!! :: ¡¡¡Verás!!! :: Shimmer :: ya lo veras!!!! :: con ese ultimo solo 2 alicornios salen y acaban con el que acaban con Forte Tenorio, cuando creyo que no seria sufiente, las Dazzling convocan sus kelpies y ñle dan el golpe de gracias a Tenorio Forte, destruyendo su gargantilla, asi como su hechizo. siendo visto desde los restos. Mushu:si a mi me decian monstruos, no se como te diran a ti. justo Vinyl se para frente a el, medio triste, Forte con lagrimas en los ojos la abraza y le dice algo sorpendente. Forte Tenorio:vinyl, mi niña, hay algo que quiero decirte...no soy tu padre (todos se sorprenden), robe su identidad, para no levanatr sospechas, el aun sigue perdido. ¿?:_hasta ahora. cuando todos se dan la vuelta, es el verdadero Forte Tenorio, que regreso. Vinyl:PAPI(CORRE A ABRAZARLO) Forte Tenorio humano:estuve perdido con mi equipo compositor en una isla, en un lago turbio de Ires Geniales, pero logramos regresar con lso restos de mi avion y llegue justo a tiempo. Forte Tenorio:lamento haber robado tu identidad, con gusto te regreso tus gastos. Forte Tenorio humano:descuida, jsuto esos gastos pensaba hacer, hasta el del vestido de novia de la Directoa Celestia, con el pense dedicarme de ahora en adelante a dar clases de muscia en su escuela. Forte Tenorio seapony:la gargantilla me corrompio, debi aprender del abuelo, el se redimio a tiempo, no vi a mi Vinyl real crecer. Forte Tenorio Humano:aun no es tarde, ve y pasa tiempo con tu hija, yo la hare con la mia. Forte Tenorio:gracias, y gracias a todos, por salvarme... de mi mismo justo en eso, sale Flash Sentry para disculparse. Flash Sentry:Twilight, Shining Moon, siento mucho como me comporte, me alegra que me detuvieras, ahora creo que oficielamente, que Twilight esta en buenas manos, o cascos. Shining Moon:esta bien amigo, igual lamento haberte pegado con la guitarra. Flash Sentry:si, igual eso si fue ROCK and NROLL!!!! Blueblood:GANAS ESTE ASALTO White Flash, pero regresare(sale haciendo un paso lunar, solo para caer)AAHHH!!!, ESTOY BIEN, EL PUBLICO AMORTIGUO MI CAIDA. Pinkie Pie:SI!!1, UN FINAL FELIZ. Rarity:aun no. justo en eso, la escena cambia a la boda de la Directora Celestia y Nemesis Cura:por el poder que me confiere la ciudad y el señor Presidente (desde su serivico secreto levanta un pulgar a su hijo), yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia. mabos se besan y la directora lanza el ramos de flores, para ser atrapado por ambas Raritys. Rairty humana y Rarity Pony:ES MIO, MIO, MIO MIO!!!! Rainbow Dash Humana:LE APUESTO A LA MIA. Rainbow Dash Pony:no, creo que la mia gana Twilight:me recuerda a nuestra boda. Shining Moon:si, excepto por la pelea de Raritys en el publico. justo ene so, aparece el Nemesis cosmico atravez de un porta para apresurar las manes y los hooves Nemesis cosmico:disculpen, pero hay que apurase, y no debemos fraternizar con nuestros dobles... Nemesis humano:guau, quien es el hombre tan apuesto. Nemesis cosmico:gracias, y de traje luces como alguien importante Princesa Celestia:estan hablando con sus dobles, hay ques er profesionales... Directora Celestia:vaya, era importante, pero jamas me vi como princesa, soy...bonita. Princesa Celestia:vaya, en verdad me veo hermosa, incluso en dos patas. ya en el portal espejo. Twilight:seguro quieren quedarse ustedes tres? Sunset Shimmer:asi es, hay muchas cosas que tenemos pendientes aqui. Sunsrise:a donde vaya mi hermana, yo la acompaño...y no permitire que el reptil le ponga las garras encima Mushu:si, pense en irme, pero la gente me empezo a querer tanto que me quedare un poco mas, ademas, no dejare a Sunset, y disfruto incomodar un poco a Sunrise. Forte Tenorio Seapony:les recuerdo que ire como su prisionero Adagio: nosotras hiriamos Aria.pero el Forte Tenorio humano nos invito a ser su banda Sonata:BIRLLAREMOS(Sonata besa en el cachete a Sunrise, pero el se apasiona, la toma y la besa en los labios, haciendo que se desmaye) Sunset:no, ni yo lo vi venir. Sky Cream humano:yo sospechaba Sky Cream Pony:igual yo, en verdad te extrañare o me extrañare, vaya, me duele el cerebro. White Flash Humano y White Flash Pony:tiene cerebro?(risas), en verdad extrañaremos esto Twilight:recuerden, no es un adios, solo un hasta pronto. Shining Moon:si, porque de vez en cuando nos volveremos a reunir, estaremos lejor, peor no inalcanzables. todos se despiden tristes. Flash Sentry, si amas algo, dejalo libre, si vuelve a ti, es tuyo, sino, ya tenia dueño, me pasa con Twilight y me paso con Silver Swam. justo en eso, aparecio Silver Swam con excleente noticias. Silver Swam:Flash, regrese, resulto que mis notas, no eran mias, eran de mi compañera, Shimmer Sweet, su firma es identica a la mia. Flash Sentry:entonces si te quedaras?SI!!! Ya en el escenario, las Rainbooms y los Flashattacks tocan una cancuons, mientras vemos Mushu es apreciaod en Canterlot High (ya sea, ayudando y siendo ayudado a transfportar el organo para la clase de musica. o solo ayudando a Sunset y siendo ayudaod por Bluk Biceps a bajar a Angel de lo mas alto del techo.) Fin Escena Post Creditos. en un lugar obscuro, vemos a alguien tomando muestas de neergias y recortando recortes de diarios, revelandose ser el verdadero Shining Moon humano, investigando la "anomalia". Shining Moon hmano:Tails:defintivamente hay que investigar esta anomalia, comenzando con la posible responsable (mirando una foto de Twilight) Tails gato:miau. Fin escena para DVD: ya en Equestria, hay una feria de inventos, entre los principales, esta Flash Macintosh, presentando una cabina que les permite viajar en el tiempo. Flash Macintosh:YEGUAS Y POTROS, observen EL TARDI T. Derpy:habla de la cabina telefonica. Flash Macintosh:parece, pero no es, con esta maravilla, podran viajar al pasado y el futuro sin la necesidad de magia, estan viendo...el futuro. Shining Moon:coreccion, este es el futuro, La Esfera-Fono, es mas, ahora estoy hablando con Starswearl el Barbado(les uena), si señor, si le hicieron una bibilioteca en su honor, es mas, mi esposa le hablara. Twilight (entusiasmada):no puede ser, no puede ser, conocere a Starswearl,(contesta), si hola, es fantastico, estoy hablando conmi heroe, si, si hay una biblioteca, y poude concluir su hechizo, si lo se, yo tambien quede impresionada, ok, entiendo, bueno adios(corta)HABLE CON STARSWEARL EL BARBADO, SIII!!! Flash Macintosh:solo hiciste una? Shining Moon:si, es el prototipo Flash Macintosh:en ese caso (la toma y la tira, pero rebota, pero la esquiva),JA,mi yo del mundo humano me advirtio de tu invento, asi que ja(justo la esfera rompe su Tardis T)MI TARDIS T!!!(y le da en la frente)ouch, mi cabeza. la esfera incluso noquea a una Osa Mayor es venia para alla, incluso a Garble que veia volando, hasta volver con Shining Moon. Shining Moon:aceotenlo, este bebe es indestructible. Tails:papi, Deluxe me llevo a recoger flores, estas rosas son para vos. justo un petalo de las rosas, toca la Esfera-Fono y sin razon aparente de agrieta hasta romperse. Shining Moon(confundido y frustrado):ES EN SERIO?!!! Twilight:descudia, voy por el pegamento Fin